Equinoccio
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: OS  Un error, siete años de por medio, y una pasión que sigue intacta... Nunca creyó que un bar, en vez de ahogar su pena, lo pondría cara a cara con ella.


**Disclaimer:** _Si bien la historia es completamente de mi autoría, no lo son los personajes (que sí pertenecen a CMG y a su autor Leandro Calderone)_

* * *

**Equinoccio**

No iba a tomar cerveza para ahogar penas, así que pidió un whisky doble, se sentó en un taburete junto a la barra y se lo bebió de un trago. No era su costumbre tomar bebidas fuertes, y justamente por eso lo hacía, aunque bien sabía que con esa actitud, a las penas les tiraba un salvavidas.

Definitivamente ahogar penas no sirve, las penas tarde o temprano toman un lugar de nosotros que es incontrolable. Si, es cierto, se olvida. Pero cuanto más luchamos contra ellas, más se quedan en nosotros.

No era consiente del tiempo transcurrido, como un bebedor profesional se aisló del mundo sumergiéndose en el interior del vaso, ahora vacío.

Hacían exactamente siete años que habían vuelto a su tiempo y eso era precisamente lo que quería olvidar. El sólo pensarla le provocaba una sensación ardiente en medio del pecho. Una sensación de impotencia, de bronca, de dolor. La imagen de Teffy se paseaba cual marquesina por su cabeza.

Si bien no había vuelto a verla, ni tampoco a saber de ella, nunca pudo volver a rehacer su vida. Constantemente se recordaba aquella promesa de que nada ni nadie los separaría, esa promesa que aún sabiendo lo que parte del futuro les deparaba decidieron afrontar, jurando que esa vez las cosas iban a ser distintas. Pero ni promesas ni juramentos se llevaron a cabo. La historia volvió a repetirse delante de sus propios ojos y ninguno pudo hacer nada… Teffy había vuelto al 2010 embarazada de Nacho. Los tres eran concientes de que todo había sido un error, y estaban arrepentidos, cada uno se había echado culpas a si mismo, pero en el fondo, los tres habían sabido que así tenía que ser.

Porque muchas veces las cosas no salen bien y no es culpa de nadie. El problema es que todos quieren un porqué, un motivo, algo que puedan envolver, ponerle un lacito y enterrarlo en el jardín de atrás… enterrarlo tan hondo que parezca que nunca ha pasado. Pero ni un porqué, ni enfadarse, ni decir que lo sientes, ni emborracharse, ni lágrimas, ni nada (ni nadie) puede hacer que algo que ha pasado no haya pasado.

Él no había podido soportar la situación, por más fuerte que se creía hasta entonces. ¡Es tan complicado saber cuando el camino es el correcto!, sobre todo cuando más que el camino, lo que esta en juego es justamente lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Pero hay dos maneras de ver el mundo: se puede ver la tristeza que hay detrás de todas las cosas, aceptarlas y seguir adelante, o elegir bloquearlo todo… si no dejas que el mundo te afecte, no te partirá el corazón.

Y él eligió la segunda opción, dar un paso al costado y borrarse de la vida de su flaquita. Y así fue, se borró de la vida de Estefanía y de la de todos los demás. Nunca más un llamado por teléfono, mucho menos una visita. Luca había desaparecido para todos…

Nadie sabía que se había ido a vivir a Mar del Plata, que estuvo instalado allí seis años, lo que le duró la carrera de Asistente Social, de la cual se había recibido el año pasado. Abocó su vida completamente a los estudios, e intentaba que sus pensamientos también lo hicieran, pero le era inevitable de vez en cuándo preguntarse por ella, lamentarse por ella… llorar por ella.

Repetidamente soñaba que los viajes en el tiempo nunca habían existido, estaban viviendo en el Hogar Mágico, y la flaquita entraba a su cuarto desesperada a despertarlo, el se despertaba asustado, pero se tranquilizaba a ver el brillo que emanaban los ojos de su novia, entonces, entre gritos, abrazos y besos le anunciaba que había nacido Paz, la hija de Cielo. Era entonces cuándo verdaderamente despertaba, pero con la diferencia que al estirar el brazo sólo tocaba aire, sentía ausencia y un nudo volvía insistente a presionar su garganta.

Por cuestiones laborales, hacía un año que había vuelto a Buenos Aires, la ciudad de la furia, y desde entonces el sueño no había vuelto a atormentarlo… hasta la noche anterior, y podía recordarlo con exactitud, esa vez había sido distinto, había sido aún más vivido que todas las anteriores.

-Otro de lo mismo –masculló con una ferocidad que no iba dirigida al pobre camarero

Era una noche fría, lluviosa, solitaria… reflejaba a la perfección lo que sucedía dentro suyo. Era irónico que al otro día fuera a comenzar la primavera. Sus ojos cansados y perdidos, miraban al otro lado de la ventana como la fuerte correntada de viento movía las hojas caídas de los árboles con violencia de un lado para el otro, como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban lentamente por aquel cristal, con la misma desgana con la que transcurría el tiempo.

Nuestra memoria puede llegar a ser terriblemente cruel. Como si se tratara de un afilado bisturí que divide presente y pasado, seleccionando sólo aquello que le interesa, aquello que en la mayoría de las ocasiones se trata justo del momento más doloroso.

A Luca lo transportó a la última vez que estuvieron juntos, que se amaron, que habían entregado su cuerpo y alma completamente al otro, así como ahora la lluvia lo hacía al mezclarse con la tierra. La risa de su flaquita le resonaba en la cabeza, sentía la suavidad de sus manos acariciándole el rostro, sus labios posándose en los suyos, como si hubiesen pasado segundos de la última vez, no siete años. Lo recordó con la misma nitidez que si lo hubiese vuelto a vivir. En presente, el pasado.

Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, y junto a otro trago de whisky se bebió sus lágrimas.

La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza, mientras ella soltaba insultos al aire al encontrarse completamente mojada y desalineada, cuando esa misma tarde había salido divina del salón de estética. Caminaba a pasos cortos y aligerados, sosteniéndose de las paredes para prevenir que sus tacos resbalaran y caerse al suelo… era lo último que le faltaba, ya hasta la habían salpicado varios autos en lo que iba de su camino. Parecía un chiste, hacían como 10 cuadras que no encontraba un mísero reparo donde resguardarse, ni siquiera un bar… los que no estaban cerrados estaban por hacerlo o no la dejaban entrar por lo mojada que estaba. ¡Genial!, definitivamente ese no era su día.

Dejó de maldecir cuando a pocos metros divisó una cantina abierta. Okey, no era el mejor lugar dónde ir a parar, pero verdaderamente llovía muy fuerte. Aceleró el paso y una vez en la puerta respiró hondo y trató de alinearse un poco, aunque sabía que en lo que menos se iban a fijar era su elegancia. Cruzó la puerta y se asombró que no era todo tan terrorífico como pensaba. Se decidió a tomar un café caliente, e hizo un paneo del lugar para elegir ubicación. Pero una imagen familiar la dejó estaqueada en su lugar. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y pudo percibir algo raro en su estómago. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse para no alterarse más. Mordiéndose los labios y a pasos más que cautelosos se acercó hasta él.

Luca no había cambiado su posición, las lágrimas le rodaban casi incesantes y ni se molestaba en secárselas, pues sabía que otras venían atrás, así que simplemente las dejaba ser. De pronto, una voz lo nombró, rompiendo aquel silencio que lo envolvía. Se negó a levantar la cabeza, asumiendo que nuevamente las alucinaciones se habían apoderado cien por ciento de su cabeza. Pero la misma voz volvió a insistir.

-¿Luca?, ¿Luca sos vos? –Inquirió la muchacha tartamudeando. Con miedo a acercarse más, a tocarlo.

Él levantó levemente la cabeza, y quedó congelado al reconocer que verdaderamente se trataba de ella, que no era una alucinación más, que estaba ahí parada, carne y hueso, que al estirar la mano, esta vez, no tocaría aire y ausencia

-Teffy! –susurro casi sin mover los labios, estaba completamente idiotizado, y no a causa del alcohol. Sentía todo el hormigueo dentro suyo, sentía los nervios, las ganas de tocarla, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a los impulsos que le mandaba su mente.

-No se si gritarte, pegarte, o abrazarte –Se sinceró con la voz llena lágrimas. Se sentía impotente al no poder manejar lo que sentía. Por un lado creía que debía odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, porque después de todo, él había sido el que se había marchado de un día para otro sin dar ninguna explicación. Pero por otro comprendía que él había sido una víctima más.

Por algunos segundos el silencio pareció apoderarse del lugar, ellos sólo se miraban. Luca no le contestó y ella no atinó a llevar a cabo ninguna de las opciones. Por fuera la calma denotaba la tormenta que habitaba dentro de cada uno

Luca fue el primero en quebrar el iceberg que los envolvía subyugados. Sin pronunciar palabra se bajó del taburete quedando parado a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos lentamente, como si tuviera miedo a quebrarla. La acercó aún más a él, dejando ahora la distancia igual a cero. Ella accedió enseguida copiando el mecanismo, hundió sus dedos entre su pelo, respiró el perfume de su cuello casi con desesperación por llenarse los pulmones de el, por llevarlo consigo el mayor tiempo posible.

El tiempo se detuvo, y junto con el, mágicamente la lluvia. Lo que no se detenía era el acelerado palpitar de sus corazones que latían acompasados entre ellos, ni tampoco la respiración entrecortada, el temblequeo en su cuerpo y las cosquillas en el estómago.

Un impulso la llevó a alejarse bruscamente de Luca, lo miro a los ojos que se encontraban tan desconcertados como ella. Puso su mente en blanco y volvió a mirarlo, respiró hondo y con el mismo impulso presionó sus labios contra los de él, desatando una fiesta perdida en el tiempo y el espacio, una inspiración de bocas imantadas que sueñan con ese mundo dentro de otro mundo. Tenían sed de sus labios, y lo que empezó lentamente se transformaba en algo intenso, desesperado… se besaban con toda la pasión que habían contenido todos estos años. Y no fueron necesarias las palabras. No hubo lugar para que ella le explicara que al volver a su tiempo si bien había tenido su hijo con Nacho, él se reencontró con Caridad y volvió con ella, y que aunque las cosas no se hubieran dado así, en su corazón siempre había habido lugar para un solo hombre, y ese era él; ni tampoco para que él se disculpara por haber desaparecido así sin explicaciones, por ser un cobarde y no afrontar la mala que les había jugado el destino. Se lo habían dicho todo con besos, con manos que buscaban el contacto verificando que todo fuera real.

No pararon hasta que empezaron a necesitar aire, y al distanciarse vieron en los ojos del otro la luz que les había faltado todo este tiempo, la que indicaba que ya no habría más oscuridad en sus vidas, comprendieron que el otoño no le había dado paso a la primavera sólo en el almanaque, sino que también el equinoccio se había producido en ellos.

* * *

**N/A: **_Claramente la historia se ubica en el futuro de la linea temporal que no pudieron salvar a Paz y los chicos cometieron tantos errores. La escribí para un desafío en Webconferencia, y cuando lo hice todavía había terminado la serie, por lo que no se conocía como se iban a resolver las cosas..._

_¿Les gustó?... ¿Review?_


End file.
